Satori Komeiji
Satori Komeiji is a character from Touhou Project debuting in the video game, Subterranean Animism. She is the Mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits after the underground city was separated from Hell. Her ability to read "minds" makes various youkai and spirits fearful of her, while leaving her well-loved by the animals that normally can't be understood. With these animals as pets, she manages the ruins of inferno where her home stands. During the events of the Subterranean Animism, the heroine (from above ground) invaded her home. After an encounter, she permitted the Heroine passage towards the Hell of Blazing Fires to ask her pets, Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji, about their supposed problem. Appearance Satori has short, purple hair with a black hairband and purple eyes. A red "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords running to her head and wrists. Wears a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and pink collar, a pink skirt with faint flowery pattern and pink slippers. Personality Not much is known about Satori's actual personality. When the heroine arrives at the Palace during the events of Subterranean Animism, she is very suspicious, and decides to fight against her by using danmaku patterns in the heroine's own mind (or that of her partner). However, she appears to be loved by animals, as they can't normally be understood in the first place. Relationships * Rin Kaenbyou (Pet) * Utsuho Reiuji (Pet) * Koishi Komeiji (Younger Sister) * Hata no Kokoro (Sister's Enemy) Trivia * The characters for Komeiji literally mean "ancient and pure/bright earth". Satori isn't written in kanji, but it's pronounced the same as "satori" (悟), which means "enlightenment, profound understanding", as well as the name of her youkai species. * With the exception of her first spell card, all of Satori's spell cards are based on, if not directly stolen from, those of the player's partner. * Similarly, it has become common in fan art to break down the kanji of Satori (悟) into its component radicals (小五口) and add the katakana リ, spelling out "shougorori", read as "fifth-grade elementary student loli". Her apparently small stature in her portrait seems to add to this. It is thus not uncommon to see her depicted wearing a Japanese elementary-schooler's book satchel on her back. * Satori and Koishi's design may have been inspired by the 1939 painting by Kahlo titled "The Two Fridas". The subject is essentially two identical women (sisters/clones/twins...) with visible hearts and external arteries that seem to connect and wrap around their shoulders and arms. * Satori is currently the only Touhou Windows character that appears before her subordinate is introduced. * If her and Koishi's color schemes are inverted, they will both somewhat resemble each other. * At 76 cards total, Satori has more spell cards in a single title than any character in the series (one spell card of her own, plus three cards from the player's partner, across four difficulties). The only character who comes close is Kaguya Houraisan, with forty cards total. * Using spell cards from such harder bosses, (Yukari Yakumo and Suika Ibuki) Satori is one the hardest 4th stage bosses in Touhou. * Satori, along with Nue Houjuu, are the only characters whose name is their species. Gallery Profile Other Apprearances Satori_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd TMSatori.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Satori.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Fan Pics Satori Komeiji.jpg Touhou Satori 8.png Touhou Satori 12.png Touhou Satori 2.png Touhou Satori 14.png Touhou Satori 11.png Satorin.png Merchandise griffon_komeiji_satori01.jpg griffon_satori_koishi_komeiji01.jpg toranoana_touhou05.jpg nui196_013.jpg b50d1063e32f800212a0148978e8ace2.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychics Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Youkai Category:Shmup Villains Category:Teenagers